Glee Season 5 Episode 3: A Farewell to Finn
by War292004
Summary: Okay my brilliant plan backfired. Some of you didn't get it: I actually am writing this whole thing. This isn't a stolen script; that's the second level of the fanfiction that I added in an effort to try to do something different. Critics United and several others... it kinda sailed over their head. I apologize if this caused you any pain. I'll edit and fix this ASAP. #sorry
1. TeaserOpening

**Author's Note:**

**When I was on a layover in LAX, I discovered a suspicious jump drive and plugged it in to my computer (because I'm not very smart). Imagine my surprise when I found the official, leaked script for Glee's Season 5 Episode 3, which had the working title of "A Farewell to Finn" before they changed it to the much shorter and more poignant title of "The Quarterback."**

**I'm not sure how much of this is going to be used in the show; if they changed the title, there may have been re-writes in the script itself as well. I'll release it in small parts to try and avoid detection and deletion, but be warned that there are spoilers below. **

**I edited out the first couple of pages where they list the songs and performers because part of the suspense of Glee (for me anyway) is not knowing which songs are coming. Everything else is otherwise unedited from the original form I found on the flash drive.**

**Without further ado, I present to you:**

GLEE

SEASON 5 – EPISODE 3

"A FAREWELL TO FINN"

COLD OPEN:

INT. DORM ROOM – MORNING

The camera holds the POV of **FINN HUDSON**, as if the camera were his eyes. He goes through a day of college, scenes showing him walking around campus, attending classes, working out, and starting his homework

INT. DORM ROOM – AFTERNOON

As FINN begins his homework, there's a knock on the door. FINN turns to see **NOAH "PUCK" PUCKERMAN** coming in to their shared dorm room as PUCK throws his bookbag on the top bag. He sits next to FINN at his desk, grinning widely.

PUCK

C'mon, dude, let's go party! Sigma Tau Delta is throwing a party tonight and I got us invites!

FINN turns back to his homework sprawled all over his desk, and then looks back to PUCK who rolls his eyes.

PUCK

Yeah, yeah, I know dude, I told you to be serious about studying and all that… but I didn't mean to turn into a total nerd! C'mon, man, you just helped lead the Glee club to another regionals win! Let's celebrate!

FINN glances once more at his homework and then back to PUCK, nodding as he does so.

PUCK  
Hell yeah man that's what's up! Let's do this!

INT. SORORITY HOUSE – NIGHT

Still in FINN's POV, there is another montage of scenes from the party. FINN and PUCK mingle with party-goers, perform a couple of songs, and drink heavily. The more SHOTS and BEERS that FINN drinks, the more distorted the sound and video are. At one point, PUCK arrives with a girl on each arm.

PUCK

(to FINN)

Man this party is awesome, right?! Hey… I'm takin' off. Stay out of trouble, ya hear?

After a few more scenes of the party, FINN and the other partygoers leave. As FINN makes his way back down the street towards his dorms, other partygoers get in their cars and speed off. FINN stumbles back with **TWO DRUNK GIRLS**, as they giggle and half-flirt with him. They arrive at a crosswalk and FINN stops them from stepping out until the sign is clear. The WALK sign flashes, and they begin to cross.

As they cross, the sound of a revving engine is heard. FINN turns in time to see a car barreling towards him and the TWO DRUNK GIRLS, swerving erratically and showing no signs of stopping. FINN turns and pushes the TWO DRUNK GIRLS out of the way, but is STRUCK by the car as it runs a red light. FINN hits the windshield and is LAUNCHED into the intersection.

FINN comes to rest lying in a way which lets him see the CAR that he hit, as well as the TWO DRUNK GIRLS and other PARTY GOERS. The sounds of crying, screaming, and sirens begins to echo as the darkness begins to enclose FINN, until his vision goes black and the sound cuts out. 

TITLE CARD: glee

FADE IN:

INT. NYADA CLASSROOM – DAY

**RACHEL BERRY** stands in the middle of a mostly-empty NYADA classroom. Clad in all black and with a serious and focused look on her face, she takes a deep breath and nods to someone off camera. The whole room shows a man sitting by the piano, waiting for her signal. At her nod, he begins the first couple of keys for **ADELE'S SONG "SKYFALL"**.

RACHEL

(singing)

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

As Rachel sings, the camera pans around the room, revealing that she does have a small audience. **KURT HUMMEL**, **SANTANA LOPEZ**, and **SHELBY CORCORAN** watch RACHEL's performance carefully. KURT mouths the words along with her, SANTANA fidgets in boredom, and SHELBY keeps her look serious and narrowed as she surveys RACHEL's performance for flaws.

RACHEL

(singing)

Let the sky fall!

When it crumbles…

We will stand tall, face it all together!

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall, face it all together

At Skyfall.

At Skyfall.

As RACHEL belts out the chorus, KURT keeps his eyes closed, waving to the music. The sound of his PHONE vibrating snaps him out of it, and he silences it, looking irritated as he does so.

RACHEL

(singing)

Where you go, I go

What you see, I see

I know I'll never be me without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand

KURT's phone buzzes again. SANTANA glances over to him, and KURT gives her an it's-not-my-fault look. He covertly checks the screen and sees that it's his father, **BURT HUMMEL** calling. Worry crosses KURT's face. He leans back over to SANTANA.

KURT

(whispering)

It's my dad… I really gotta take this.

SANTANA

(whispering)

Ugh… can't it wait? If you leave she's gonna want to start all over again…

KURT

(whispering)

Be nice; she's nervous.

RACHEL

(singing)

Let the sky fall!

When it crumbles!

We will stand tall, face it all together!

Let the sky fall!

When it crumbles!

We will stand tall, face it all together

At Skyfall

LET THE SKY FALL…!

WHEN IT CRUMBLES…!

WE WILL STAND TALL…!

AT SKYFALL….!

Oooooooooohhhhh….

RACHEL watches as KURT quietly gets up and walks to the exit. RACHEL's eyes follow him, but she keeps singing without changing her demeanor or posture. KURT mouths "sorry" at her before stepping outside. RACHEL finishes the song and SANTANA and SHELBY applaud her. She bows and smiles

RACHEL

So… um… how was I?

SANTANA

Well, my ears are ringing… so you were certainly loud enough.

SHELBY

(quickly)

But! You also had great control and your pitch and posture were both spot on. And you didn't lose yourself when Kurt left, which I was very impressed with. Producers will, on occasion, try and throw you off during auditions to see how you'll respond on stage. You handled it well.

RACHEL

Yes… why did Kurt leave?

SANTANA

Papa Hummel was calling him. So… how many more songs are you going to put us through? I've got dance in two hours and I still need to shave my legs.

RACHEL

Well…

RACHEL walks over to the piano, where she has several stacks of sheet music and folders sprawling over it. Behind her, SANTANA groans and rolls her eyes again. As RACHEL talks, the door opens behind her and KURT walks back in

RACHEL

I still have to work on a couple of other things… and I was hoping to brush up on duets, too, in case they ask me to sing with someone… I've picked songs for each of you that I believe play to your… strengths… Kurt?!

KURT walks forward, his face a mask of shock and sorrow. He holds his phone limply in his hand as the others stand up and walk over to him. The camera closes up to his head and torso. Tears fill his eyes, especially as he looks at RACHEL. He struggles to speak.

KURT

It's… it's Finn. There's… been an accident.

The camera focuses on the others. SHELBY's eyes widen in surprise. SANTANA's hands fly to her mouth. RACHEL is too stunned to react at first, as if the words haven't quite reached her. The anguish begins to cross her face as the words sink in.

FADE TO BLACK.

COMMERCIAL BREAK


	2. Act I

**Author's Note:**

**It looks like enough time has passed… I think it's safe to post the next section of this script. I noticed the format, which looks fine on the file I found on the flash drive, looks a little weird on . So I added brackets around non-dialog parts. That way it stands out a little more. This copy had some notes from the writers, too, but I edited them out and instead put them towards the end.**

ACT ONE

COLD OPEN:

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAYTIME

SFX: SCHOOL BELL.

**[WILL SCHUESTER, ARTIE ABRAMS, TINA COHEN-CHANG, **and **BLAINE ANDERSON** walk the hallway towards the choir room.]

ARTIE

First Glee Practice since Regionals! Pizza party time, holla! [hi-fives TINA and BLAINE].

WILL

Yes, yes we can celebrate but we also have to focus our efforts and start planning for Nationals!

BLAINE

We'll be fine… the new talent proved they can work well together, pluse we've got months to perfect our routine.

TINA

Right… and we'll know the next theme later next week so I can help pick the perfect duet for you and me, Blaine.

WILL

We'll… discuss things like that in a few weeks. For now, let's focus on strengthening the team as a whole.

[As WILL and OTHERS walk past the office, **SUE SYLVESTER** pokes her head into the hallway.]

SUE

William. Office. Now.

WILL

I'm glad you're back Sue, but this will have to wait, I've got-.

SUE

This can't wait. Emma sent me.

[WILL senses the urgency in SUE's voice and reads it on her face. The OTHERS stop, but WILL turns to smile at them.]

WILL

Go on ahead, guys, I'll be there as quick as I can.

[ARTIE, TINA, and BLAINE glance at each other and leave. WILL and SUE walk down another hallway. SUE's face is turned from WILL, full of seriousness and a hint of sadness. WILL is confused and worried. As they walk, SUE addresses WILL.]

SUE

You're going to have to stay calm, William. You are about to face the toughest challenge of your life.

WILL

Sue, what's going on?

SUE (ignores the question)

I can take over the meeting if you need me to, and I won't even charge my usual minimum rage of $250.

WILL

You're not making any sense. What did Emma…?

[WILL trails off as they see **EMMA PILLSBURY's** office. Inside, she holds the phone with tears streaming down her face. **COACH BIESTE** sits in a chair, her body wracked with sobs. WILL turns to glance at SUE and sees tears in her eyes, too. He rushes into the office and takes the phone. After a pause, he collapses into a chair, holding his head in his other hand as EMMA lays a sympathetic arm around his hunched shoulders.]

INT. – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL, ANOTHER HALLWAY – AFTERNOON.

**[MARLEY ROSE**, **JAKE PUCKERMAN**, and **UNIQUE ADAMS** stand at a locker while MARLEY trades books in and out of her bookbag. Other students mingle around them in the end-of-day rush.]

JAKE

I'm just saying… maybe we could do a Kanye song… the judges might like "Stronger" if nothing else!

MARLEY

That's almost as bad as your Chris Brown idea… but not quite. Anyway, unless our theme is HipHop & R&B, I don't know if that'll get approved.

UNIQUE

Oh honey if that is the case then Unique will put forth a glorious rendition of Miss Jennifer Hudson so powerful it will leave you all in tears.

[As the three walk towards Glee Club,they spot **RYDER LYNN** walking towards them. He makes eye contact and everyone freezes. UNIQUE drops her gaze and walks away. The other two approach RYDER, who is unhappy.]

MARLEY

Hey… are you going to Glee Club today?

RYDER

You know I'm not. I quit. And I don't even want to be in the same room as her… him… whatever, it.

JAKE

But you're one of the main reasons we won! C'mon, man, at least celebrate the victory with us. Free pizza!

RYDER

… Fine. But that's it. After today, I'm done.

RYDER walks away. MARLEY and JAKE exchange worried looks.

MARLEY

What are we gonna do if he quits?

JAKE

I don't know… we'll only have like 11 people, and that's not enough to compete, right?

MARLEY

I didn't mean _that!_ I meant how are we going to patch things up between those two?

JAKE

I'm… not sure. We may have to let them both calm down before we talk to…

INT. – CHOIR ROOM – AFTERNOON

**[ KITTY WILDE, SAM EVANS, JOE HART**, BLAINE, ARTIE, and TINA all sit in the choir room, discussing their upcoming struggles.]

JOE

Yeah, so… Sugar is apparently transferring? I don't know what the details are but… bummer.

TINA

It's more than a bummer! We've already lost Brittany to MIT and now Sugar… we're not gonna have enough people to compete!

KITTY

At least her voice can be replaced. Are we gonna have to cannibalize the band just to have minimum members again?

BLAINE

What about that girl, Lauren, from last year? Maybe she'd come back?

KITTY

Yeah, I'll leave asking her up to you. I don't want to get broken in half when she sits on me.

ARTIE

We'll figure something out. This isn't like before. We don't have to blackmail people to join Glee Club anymore.

[MARLEY, RYDER, and JAKE enter. UNIQUE enters through the other side and quietly sits in the back, her head still down as she plays with her phone. The others look at RYDER.]

KITTY

Well if it isn't Catfish and her catch. [To Ryder] I thought you quit.

RYDER

This is my last day.

TINA

Sorry, but today's party is only for _current_ members of the New Directions.

SAM

Woah, guys, c'mon, let's relax. Ryder helped us win just as much as everyone else. Besides, it's not fur sure he's quitting, right?

RYDER

No, I'm definitely quitting. As long as it's here, I'm not staying.

[UNIQUE winces when he says "IT" and several others register shock at RYDER's tone. MARLEY is unhappy.]

MARLEY

Ryder, I'm sorry Unique hurt you, but don't throw everything away because of it!

RYDER

And you even knew about it and didn't tell me! What kind of friends are you?

[Arguing begins as the camera rapidly changes between each speaker.]

TINA

We can't afford to lose either of you! We can't compete!

RYDER

Well it should have thought about that before ruining my life!

BLAINE

Stop saying "it" that's incredibly offensive!

RYDER

What else should I say?! It's definitely not a girl!

JAKE

Ryder, take it easy bro…

KITTY

Well if this is how every meeting is going to go, I might quit, too.

SAM

Guys, there's no need for this. Can't we just forgive and forget?

RYDER

I can't forgive being lied to and taken advantage of. (to UNIQUE) Especially by you.

UNIQUE (quietly)

I'm sorry…

RYDER

Sorry isn't going to cut it this time!

[As the bickering continues, WILL walks into the choir room. His eyes are red, and he moves in a daze. ARTIE is the first to notice him.]

ARTIE

Mr. Schue…?

[The others stop fighting long enough to turn and see WILL's face. The room is silent as WILL absently sits in a chair.\

JOE

What's wrong?

TINA

Don't tell me someone else quit…?

SAM

What happened?

WILL (very slowly, struggling with his voice choked with emotion)

Last night… there was an accident… near the college. I… I'm… I don't know how to… say this… but… I wanted you to hear it now… before you hear rumors…

[The GLEE CLUB stares at WILL, various degrees of apprehension and worry on their faces. BLAINE, KITTY, and ARTIE seem to be putting two and two together, as their eyes widen in horror.]

WILL (continuing)

Finn… was… was struck and… he died on his way to the hospital.

[There is stunned silenced. As the news sinks in, TINA, UNIQUE, and MARLEY dissolve into tears. SAM covers his face with his hands and collapses into a chair, his body shaking with silent sobs. JOE, JAKE, and BLAINE stare in horror and shock. ARTIE's hands shake and tears come to his eyes. KITTY and RYDER also fall into seats, totally at a loss.]

ARTIE

No… it… it can't be…

WILL (struggling again)

I'm so, so sorry to have to be the one to… tell you this… but I wanted you to hear it from… me first…

SAM

This… this is just a bad dream, right…? (pinches himself; realizes it's not. His face crumbles again). No…

MARLEY (sniffing heavily)

W-what h-happened?

WILL

According to the police… it was after a party let out. As Finn was crossing the road… he… he…. (can't continue.)

[SUE enters the room.]

SUE

Some kid who was tripping out from a mix of heroin and angel dust hit him in the crosswalk. Reports say he pushed two girls out of the path of the car just before they got hit. Finn Hudson died a hero.

KITTY (growling)  
Did they catch the son of a bitch who did it?

SUE

The police have a suspect in custody. And between Burt Hummel's political status and my archive of blackmail on every elected official in the tri-county area… I'll make sure he pays dearly.

WILL

The court case isn't for a while… Right now, we need to focus on Finn's family. They'll need all the support they can get. I've talked to Figgins; we'll have grief counselors here tomorrow if you need to talk to someone. Emma is available, too…

BLAINE

Oh God… how… how is Kurt?

WILL

The… whole family is shaken and devastated. I imagine that Kurt will be back in town in a couple of days.

TINA (momentarily gaining composure)

Is… there a funeral date?

WILL

No… I'm going to talk to Carole and Burt tonight. Once I have any information, I'll pass it on.

JAKE

What about the others…? The other New Directions members?

WILL

I'll be in contact with them. For now… please, go home. See your families. Get some rest. Practice is postponed until further notice.

INT – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY – EVENING

[The GLEE CLUB MEMBERS file out of the choir room, many still crying or wiping their eyes. In the halls, rumors have clearly started spreading as several talk in hushed voices, throwing sad or pitying looks at the various GLEE CLUB MEMBERS as they pass. They thin out, as BLAINE, MARLEY, JAKE, and SAM walk ahead.]

MARLEY

This… is too much… I can't… I won't believe it…

SAM

I gotta clal Britt… wonder if she knows…

BLAINE

Yeah… Poor Kurt must be a wreck… oh, God, and Rachel too… I'm gonna call 'em.

JAKE

I could have sworn my brother said he was going to that party… I gotta make sure he's all right… [pulls out phone].

EXT. DOWNTOWN LIMA – EVENING

[PUCK walks along the street, talking into his cell. He begins to pass an electronics store with dozens of televisions in the window. As PUCK chats on the phone, his voice is upbeat, flirty, and playful.]

PUCK

… haha oh yeah… I had a great time with you and your friend. You know… my buddy and me are playin' again next weekend at Phi Sig… yeah, the drummer dude. … well that sounds awesome and… oh, hang on… got another call… [sees who it is] … ah, shit, family. Hey, I'll call you back a little later, sugar… aight, bye… [picks up the incoming call] Sup, 'lil bro?

JAKE (voice over the phone)

Hey… are you all right?

PUCK  
Dude, I have never been better! Wait till I tell ya about last night's party… you're gonna lose it!

JAKE

Noah… have… haven't you heard the news?

PUCK

What news? And what's with using my first name, dude, I thought we talked about… that…

[He trails off as he looks as the television screen. A **NEWS REPORTER** is talking and his/her voice gets louder as PUCK trails off. The news story is about the previous night's accident.]

NEWS REPORTER

… and police have identified the deceased pedestrian in last night's deadly car accident on the corner of 4th and Maple. Police say Lima resident Finn Hudson [Finn's picture appears in the top corner] was killed when crossing the street, and police have arrested a suspect, charging him with—

[After FINN's picture appears on the screen, PUCK's eyes grow wide and his hearing begins to go. JAKE's voice echoes in the phone as PUCK stumbles and sits against the telephone pole. He frantically hangs up the phone and dials FINN's number. It rings several times before going to voicemail. He tries again, and again, growing more frantic and saddened by the moment.]

PUCK

No… no… c'mon man… c-c'mon man… pick up…

[After the fifth try, he hurtles the phone away from him and breaks down, slumped against a parked car, crying into his knees.]

EXT. – HUMMEL/HUDSON HOUSE – NIGHT TIME.

[WILL, EMMA, SUE, and BIESTE approach the home of BURT and CAROL. Everyone is silent. Only SUE seems to be fully there, mentally. BIESTE and EMMA are carrying a tin-foil-covered cooking pan and a Tupperware bowl, respectively.]

SUE

Shannon, what in God's name did you make?

BIESTE

I made them dinner… they're gonna have to keep their strength up and I… I know I wouldn't be able to focus on cooking right now…

EMMA

She's right… Carol already lost her first husband… losing her son, too, will be even harder.

WILL

I just… hope we're not intruding. I can't even imagine what they're going through right now…

[They knock on the door and BURT peers out the window at them. At first his face registers a little bit of anger, but it immediately softens upon seeing them. BURT opens the door and ushers them in.]

BURT

Uh… sorry about… that. We've been… getting hounded by the media all day since they released Finn's name…

SUE (hissing)  
Those vultures…

WILL  
Burt, I… … I… don't know… what to say… but… I'm so sorry.

[WILL hugs BURT as the two try to fight back tears again. BURT only a little more successful than WILL. He moves on to EMMA, who hands him the bowl.]

EMMA

I know how hard it must be, so we thought we'd take the load off of you for a while… it's just broth, but I've added more essential nutrients and… um… it should… suffice…

[BIESTE sets the huge pot on the table. She removes the tinfoil and reveals an entire cooked chicken on a bed of potatoes and asparagus. She sniffs loudly and struggles to speak.]

BIEST

Y…you're gonna need… protein… and… that'll last… for a few days… I'm… I'm so sorry…

[SHE nearly crushes BURT in a hug and then stifles a sob, going back to the entrance hall to sit next to SUE, who is peering out the window through a small slit in the blinds.]

BURT (very touched)

You… you guys… I don't know what to say… you didn't have to do this. And Carol… I'm sure she'll appreciate it, too, but… she's just gotten to sleep for the first time in almost 24 hours… I didn't want to wake her…

WILL

No, not at all… we don't want to intrude. How are you two holding up?

BURT (sighing, sitting at the table)

Truth be told… this is just as hard as when Kurt's mom died… and Carol… poor Carol… we just keep asking ourselves why Finn? Why now…?

EMMA

Is there… anything we can help with

BURT (shaking his head)

We just need to plan his funeral… God… you just… you never think you're going to need to worry about paying for a funeral for your kid, y'know…?

[BURT lays his head on the table and EMMA stifles sobs again. WILL, though sad, seems to come up with an idea.] 

WILL

Burt… what if we were to organize a dinner of some sort for you? To help with the costs of the funeral? A benefit dinner and concert for you and your family…

BURT

Will, I can't ask you to do that… Finn was like a younger brother to you; you must be just as devastated…

WILL

I am… but if I don't do something I don't know how I'm going to get through this… we'll get the Glee kids together, the football team… and we'll host a spaghetti dinner… that can help offset some of the funeral costs…

BURT

But… I…

[SUE suddenly stirs by the window.]

SUE

They're coming back. You all stay here; I'll handle these idiots. Will, give me a date for this benefit.

WILL

Uh… how about this Sunday? That'll give enough time for everyone to come back to town and for us to organize.

SUE

I'm on it.

[SUE leaves. BIESTE takes up her post of sitting and staring out the window. BURT, still overcome with emotion, wipes his eyes. Everyone catches sight of a large, framed photo of Finn on the wall. There is silence.]

BURT

You… you really think the others will come back? Even the ones on the West Coast?

WILL (nodding)

I have no doubt that most of them are already on their way.

INT – VARIOUS AIRPLANES and BUSSES

[Scenes are shown of the graduated Glee Club members making their way back to Lima. SANTANA, RACHEL, and KURT sit holding hands on a plane. RACHEL and KURT still don't have dry eyes and SANTANA stares off into the distance. **MERCEDES JONES** is on another airplane, her hands clasped in prayer. **MIKE CHANG** and **QUINN FABRAY** are shown on busses, staring sadly out the window as it rains. **BRITTANY PIERCE **is shown dragging a large, pastel-colored suitcase behind her (it has wheels, but she's using it wrong), as well as wearing a turtle backpack. As she enters the arrivals area of Lima Airport, she sees SANTANA, who is sitting watching a television that is airing SUE's interview in front of BURT and CAROL's house.]

BRITTANY

… Santana? Is that you?

SANTANA

… Brittany. Oh my God I've never been so happy to see you…

[The two run to each other and embrace. After a few seconds they let go and take a step back, looking up and down each other.]

BRITTANY

You've lost… what, six pounds?

SANTANA

Seven. Turns out being too poor to eat and dancing four hours a day is great for weight loss. And look at you, MIT student… how is it there?

BRITTANY

Oh, it's super easy. Like, all my professors have basically told me that there's no point in my going to class… apparently I'm so smart I make it so that other students find it impossible to focus on learning. I'm holding a 4.0 since apparently in college your grades are just based on attendance? I mostly spend my time with these guys who obsess over these numbers and pictures I draw.

SANTANA

… You're just… amazing. I'm so happy to see you… even though it sucks to be here…

BRITTANY

… you haven't cried.

SANTANA  
… what?

BRITTANY  
Santana, I know you… I can tell when you're keeping stuff inside you. You haven't cried at all yet, have you?

SANTANA

Well, I had to keep it together. Someone had to get Rachel and Kurt here and neither one of them were in any state to navigate that hellhole known as La Guardia Airport…

BRITTANY (interrupts her by hugging her again)

It's okay, Santana… let it out… it's okay to be sad…

SANTANA (tears spring to her eyes)

It's... it's not fair, Britt… why did it have to be one of us…?

BRITTANY (shhhing her, with tears in her own eyes)

I don't know… I… I don't know, Santana…

FADE TO BLACK.

END ACT I.

COMMERCIAL.

**Author's Note:**

**This Act didn't have too many notes from the writers, but it looks like they're trying to contact as many of their guest stars as possible (Ricky Martin, NeNe Leakes, Damian McGinty, etc.) to try and bring them in, and they would theoretically have scenes showing with the other graduated students returning to Lima. There's a note that the alternative of this scene in the airport will actually be between Mike and Mercedes instead, but I can't find the dialogue as it appears to either have not been written before this file was lost or it was already decided to have some Brittana instead.**

**There seems to be some debate in their notes about which drugs exactly the kid who kills Finn will be on. Obviously due to the sensitive nature of this involving Corey's real-life death, I'm not sure if they're going to actually blame it on heroin or something else… there's a list of ideas in parenthesis, but I personally used heroin.**

**One final thing I found strange: there's no music sections in Act One. This is odd for Glee; I would have thought they'd include some of the other songs by now.**

**Anyway, I'll release Act 2 once I'm sure things aren't going to get crazy.**


	3. Act II

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's past the episode, but I didn't want the legal executive teams of FOX to get all up in my grill about it. So… having seen the episode… it's obvious that this was a very early script version… except for like two lines it doesn't resemble the actual episode at all. Oh well. I personally like this one better.**

**Act Two finally returns us to more Glee-central elements (aka singing). There are a few notes here and there about various scenes based on the availability of various guest stars (none were included in the script uploaded here). Here it is:**

ACT TWO

COLD OPEN:

INT. HUDSON-HUMMEL HOUSE, OUTSIDE FINN'S ROOM – EVENING.

[RACHEL and KURT stand in silence by the door to FINN's bedroom. Though they've both stopped crying, their faces are still swollen and red. There is silence for a few minutes, and they glance at each other.]

KURT

We… we have to go in…

RACHEL

I know… I just… I don't know if I can do it…

KURT

I'm right here with you. We'll do this together, all right?"

RACHEL

Y-yeah… I guess…

[RACHEL and KURT very slowly open the door. It swings open with a hollow creek. Everything inside is as FINN had left it before he last left for school; dirty clothes litter the floor, magazines are everywhere, various musical instruments lay scattered about, and the desk and drawers are absolute disaster areas. KURT and RACHEL move slowly through the room, guiding their hands over various objects as they stare at them.]

KURT

Heh… look. It's the Faggy Pillow. That was definitely the low point in our friendship.

RACHEL

… why would you even bring that up?

KURT

After Mom died, Dad told me to remember all the times I had with her, both good and bad. He says our bad memories sometimes teach us the best lessons and pretending they didn't happen insults the memory of those we've lost… and cheapens our happy memories.

[**CAROLE HUDSON-HUMMEL **enters the bedroom. She is draped in a long robe, she looks disheveled, and her eyes are red and puffy.]

CAROLE

Burt is a wise man.

KURT

… yeah…

RACHEL

Oh… Carole…

[RACHEL and CAROLE hug tightly to each other for a few seconds. They bring KURT into the hug a few moments later.]

CAROLE

I'm so sorry… to have to come back here on such short notice and miss your studies…

RACHEL

Not at all! I… I'm the one who's sorry… I can't even begin to imagine what you and Kurt and Burt are going through…

CAROLE

It will be all right. The grief gets easier to manage every hour. I'll mourn in order to be strong for the family… And… I know you suffer just as much as we do.

[SHE sits on FINN'S bed, picking up a picture of her son and touching his face, with a sad smile on her face. KURT and RACHEL sit on either side of her.]

KURT

You don't have to do that… no one expects you to have to be that strong. It's… it's okay to let yourself cry… no matter who is around.

CAROLE (smiling sadly)

If it's the last thing Finn ever showed me… it's that you can't let anything keep you down. I watched Finn pick himself up from so many downs only to rise right back up. I couldn't keep track. The least I can do to honor him is be strong.

RACHEL (beginning to cry quietly)

It's… it's no wonder Finn was such an amazing man… he had the strongest mother I've ever met supporting him.

INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – AFTERNOON

[The NEW DIRECTIONS members slowly proceed down the hallway towards a memorial for Finn set up at the trophy case. The camera focuses slowly on each of them before cutting to scenes of the characters sitting in EMMA's office, talking to her about FINN's death].

SAM

I can barely sleep. I can't eat. I just can't stop thinking about him…

BLAINE

It's… a shock… out of… out of nowhere. And just when Kurt and I were so happy. He… he was going to be one our best men, too…

KITTY

I know it's a sin to think like this, but… the only thing that keeps going through my mind is, "Why Finn? I wish the drugged up bastard had died instead…"

ARTIE

We've been through so much… it just… it doesn't seem possible that we lost him when we're so… so young…

TINA

Finn kept us together when all hope seemed lost… we couldn't have won Regionals without his support. So… who is gonna keep us together now…?

JAKE

It's so messed up. And my brother hasn't said anything to anyone for days. I don't know what to do… I'm so confused…

JOE

I know God has his plan for us all… I just don't know how this fits in…

MARLEY

We looked up to him… he was there to guide us new kids through everything… or… at least, that's how I felt… I don't know where to go from here…

SUGAR

It's unfair… That's… that's all I can say. S'not fair…

UNIQUE

Unique is… she… she has no answers. Only sorrow. And regret…

[The NEW DIRECTIONS reach the base of the memorial, standing and holding each other for a few moments, wiping tears and holding back sobs with difficulty. A short time later, QUINN, SANTANA, and MIKE join them, and everyone hugs and shares more emotional moments.]

MIKE

It's good to see you… though never under these circumstances.

BLAINE

Glad to see you all made it back safely.

SANTANA

Britt'll be stopping by later… she wanted to pick up some steak.

KITTY

… why?

SANTANA

Because Finn used to eat a lot of meat. And it's Britt. Don't question it.

QUINN  
I've already arranged with Marley's Mom to have it delivered to a homeless shelter, so it won't go to waste at least.

SAM

How is everyone else doing?

MIKE

Mercedes went ahead to the auditorium. We were on our way ourselves.

MARLEY

What for?

BLAINE

We… uh… the alumni, that is, we're singing a tribute song to Finn at the benefit.

UNIQUE

Really? I was not informed of this.

JAKE

Yeah I didn't know either.

SANTANA

Well, yeah, that's because you aren't alumni. We've known Finn for years. A few of us carnally.

MARLEY

Well we care about him just as much as you do… why not invite us?

TINA

Well… we've sung together in the past, so we know how to work with each other.

SUGAR

Wait, Tina, you're in on this and you didn't invite us either?!

QUINN

So aren't Sam and Artie. The original members of New Directions got together and decided to do this.

KITTY

That's ridiculous and low. You should let us perform. We deserve the chance to.

ARTIE

Maybe we can do something with the current New Directions ourselves, afterwards…?

MARLEY

No way. We aren't doing a second performance… just let us perform with you!

[As their voices escalate and the fighting continues to build, SUE walks by. Seeing the concerned looks from other students in the halls, she immediately zones in on the fighters. Immediately, she is livid.]

SUE

All right! That is _enough!_ New Directions and Old Directions: MY OFFICE, NOW!

SANTANA

We're not in high school anymore; you can't tell us what to—

SUE

NOW!

INT. – SUE's Office, minutes later.

[The OLD and NEW DIRECTIONS are crammed into SUE's small office, not looking at each other and not talking. SUE scribbles something furiously down on her note pad and slams the pen down before glaring at everyone in the room.]

SUE

What in the world is wrong with you all?

JAKE

We got mad because they're gonna sing at Finn's Benefit and we weren't invited.

MARLEY

Which is totally unfair!

SUE (incredulously)

You've got to be kidding me.

SANTANA

Well sorry for not keeping you people in the loop… even though we've met what, two times now?

KITTY

Well Tina, Artie, Sam, and Blaine knew and didn't say anything.

BLAINE

Well, it was super last minute…

TINA

Besides, the arrangements are all finished. It was supposed to be a surprise!

QUINN

Nobody knows, not even Kurt, Rachel, or Mr. Schue.

SUE

Well, here's a news flash for you idiots: shouting about stuff in the crowded hallway of a small-town high school is about the worst way to keep any secrets.

UNIQUE

I just don't see why they wouldn't invite us, you know? And having us throw something together to follow them is insulting and affront to our talents.

MIKE

I guess we didn't realize you'd feel so strongly, having only known Finn for a short time…

MARLEY (furiously, again fighting back tears)

Of _course_ we care strongly for Finn! Why else would we be this upset about it?!

SANTANA (also struggling)

He was _our_ friend! For you, he was just a teacher!

JAKE

No, he was more than that. He was… our role model, or something!

SUE

That's _enough!_ Look at yourselves. Do you teenage monsters even focus on anything but your own drama? For God's sake, do you even _know_ what William is going through right now?

[Her words stun the NEW and OLD DIRECTIONS, and they stare at her in surprise and rising shame. SUE shakes her head in disgust.]

SUE  
It's not bad enough that you all keep his wife worrying and fidgeting over your troubles… now you're jeopardizing the one thing that he's been working on non-stop for days. He hasn't had any sleep. His hair hasn't seen an_ ounce_ of product. And all you can do is fight over who gets to sing a 2-minute vocal cover of some faux-emotional pop hit?! You must be out of your minds.

QUINN

I… I'm sorry…

TINA

We didn't think…

SUE (cutting her off)

Nothing new there. Here's how we're gonna handle this. None of you are performing at the Benefit. This isn't a time to focus on Glee Club. This is a time to help raise money for Burt and Carole. And Porcelain. And the rest of their family. Get it together. You're an embarrassment.

[SUE stands up]

SUE

Now. I have a lot of blackmail and work to do to get the proper media coverage this deserves. How about you take a few minutes and ask yourself one question: how would Finn feel if he saw you all acting like this?

[SUE leaves the room, leaving the dumbfounded NEW and OLD DIRECTIONS in total silence once again.]

INT. – CHOIR ROOM

[WILL sits at his desk, pouring over various papers and fliers for the Benefit. There is a picture from just before Will's wedding on his desk with him and Finn grinning. He sighs and rubs his hands through his hair, massaging his eyes. MERCEDES enters, knocking on the doorframe as she does so. WILL looks up, smiles, and crosses to hug her.]

WILL

Mercedes… wow. It's good to see you.

MERCEDES

Likewise. How you holding up?

WILL

I'm doing… all right. But planning this benefit has pushed me to the max…

MERCEDES

It'll all be worth it. I saw the fliers all over Lima on my way in.

WILL

I think we have everything planned that we can plan. Food, media, donation jars…

MERCEDES

Yeah and volunteers. You've got the whole Glee Club coming back to help, plus the football team and some of Finn's college friends.

WILL

I just hope it's enough for Burt and Carole… they must be suffering so much.

MERCEDES

We're all hurting, Mr. Schue. Just… don't forget to take some time to mourn for yourself, too.

[WILL stares at her, surprised, but soon he nods and gives her a big hug.]

WILL

All right… you've gotta have others you need to visit and we've both got things to do. I'll see you tomorrow.

MERCEDES

Yeah… I gotta figure out where Mike and the others got to. I coulda sworn they said to meet in the auditorium like half an hour ago.

[MERCEDES walks out and WILL stands silently for a few minutes. His eyes cut back to his desk and the picture especially. He slowly walks back over, picking up a flier. The CAMERA pans around and focuses in on the flier in WILL's hand. There is a pause before it pans back and reveals it's another flier taped to a telephone poll.]

EXT. – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL COMMON AREA – DAYTIME.

[The benefit is in full swing and everything is crowded. The camera pans around to various scenes of the GLEE CLUB members and OTHER STUDENTS helping at the benefit. Dozens of tables are full with people eating pasta, with more lining up to eat. Various tables have mini-memorials set up for Finn, and the donation jars are full everywhere. The NEW and OLD DIRECTIONS help with the serving/cleaning, and there's obvious tension as they look at each other, though no one says anything.– BURT and CAROLE greet the well-wishers in one corner, both putting on a brave face for the group. KURT is there, as is RACHEL, though both are clearly mentally absent. WILL hands off a tray of dirty bowls to BIESTE and goes to CAROLE and BURT.]

WILL

How are you guys doing? Do you need anything?

BURT

No, thank you Will. This is… you've all done an amazing job. I have no idea how you managed this, but… thank you… thank you so much…

CAROLE

Yes… with all these donations, we're going to be able to give Finn a perfect sendoff. And set up scholarships for others, too…

WILL

I think Finn would have liked that. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back…

[WILL nods to BIESTE, EMMA, and SUE, and the three head towards the back, disappearing into the crowd. TINA, ARTIE, and MERCEDES come up to KURT and RACHEL.]

TINA

Hey guys… sorry we haven't been able to visit too much. It's been a crazy day…

KURT  
I wish you'd've let us help… we could lessen your load!

MERCEDES

We do appreciate it, Kurt, but this benefit is just as much for you and your family as it is for Finn… you should take it easy.

ARTIE

Yeah… the next few days are going to be the hardest you've been through in a while.

RACHEL

I'm just… so amazed everyone came back… even Brittney, and you, Mercedes… that's such a far trip!

MERCEDES

It was nothing to be here for my friends. We're the original members of Glee Club, after all… we all need to stick together.

TINA

Actually, the only one I haven't seen in a while is Puck… anyone heard from him?

ARTIE

His phone's been off for days… I haven't heard anything from him…

KURT

He's… he's probably really shaken. He was the last one to see Finn alive from our friends…

TINA

Even Jake was saying he hasn't been able to get in touch with him… I'm sure he'll show up, though.

RACHEL

To see all the newest members helping out, too… it's just so… so strong a reminder of how great a guy Finn was…

ARTIE

Yeah… from that we're just missing Ryder. I think.

KURT

I'm more focused on the ones who are here. So...

[BURT and CAROLE continue to greet people when two others come up to them. It's the TWO DRUNK GIRLS that FINN pushed out of the way in the opening scene.]

DRUNK GIRL 1:

Um… ex…excuse me… are you Finn's parents?

CAROLE

Yes… I'm his mother, Carole, this is his stepfather, Burt, and his brother Kurt and close friend Rachel. Did you know Finn from college?

DRUNK GIRL 2

Um… yes… sort of… see, we… we were at the party with him that night… him and his friend, Noah I think his name was…

DRUNK GIRL 1  
And um… we were walking back to our dorm and… and we were there… Finn he… he saved our lives.

BURT

So… so you're the two girls who he pushed out of the way?

DRUNK GIRL 1 (starting to cry)

Y-Yes! He saved us both… and… and…

DRUNK GIRL 2

We want to make sure the guy who did this is thrown in jail! We'll testify, we'll do what we have to and-!

[CAROLE cuts them off by hugging the two girls.]

CAROLE

Thank you… thank you so much… the time will come for that, but, for now, let's just remember the kind of man my son was… you both carry his will with you now… so… do your best in whatever it is you can.

[KURT and RACHEL stare at her from behind. They glance at each other and start to open their mouths to say something when there's the sound of microphone feedback and tapping. WILL is on stage with a guitar and BIESTE, EMMA, and SUE standing behind him.]

WILL

Ladies and Gentlemen… if I could have your attention for a moment… thank you for coming today to support the Hummel-Hudson family in their time of need. Today… we remember a young man whose life may have been cut short, but it was still a life that filled us all with fond memories and the lesson to go forth and face our challenges, and… to… never let us give up…

[WILL pauses, shaking his head for a moment. The audience looks back as the camera pans past various people, showing their reactions.]

WILL (continuing)

I'm sorry… Putting into words my feelings is… something I'm not all that great at. So… I'd rather… sing.

[He strums the guitar and the first few chords for **ERIC CLAPTON's "TEARS IN HEAVEN" **begin. WILL takes a deep breath and begins to sing.]

WILL

(singing)

Would you know my name?

If I saw you in Heaven…

Would it be the same?

If I saw you in Heaven…

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know, I don't belong

Here in Heaven…

[As WILL sings, the screen fades to various memories and scenes from the past involving scenes with WILL and FINN, from their first meeting through the seasons. Now and again there are also scenes of the audience's reactions again. As the second chorus starts, BIESTE steps forward.]

BIESTE

(singing)

Would you hold my hand?

If I saw you in Heaven…

Would you help me stand?

If I saw you in Heaven…

I'll find my way

Through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in Heaven…

[The same happens with memories of FINN and BIESTE. As the song continues, both SUE and EMMA step up to the microphones].

SUE and EMMA

(singing)

Time can bring you down,

Time can bend your knees,

Time can break your heart,

Have you begging please, begging please

WILL, BIESTE, EMMA, SUE

(singing)–

Beyond the door,

There's peace, I'm sure.

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in Heaven.

WILL

(singing)

Would you know my name?

If I saw you in Heaven…

Would It be the same?

If I saw you in Heaven…

I must be strong…

And carry on…

'Cause I know, I don't belong

Here in Heaven…

[The song ends and there's a few moments of silence as the four singers fight back tears. The audience erupts in cheers and whistles. In the back, BURT and CAROLE both wipe tears from their eyes, as RACHEL holds a half-crying KURT. Around the room, the other NEW DIRECTIONS and OLD DIRECTIONS members glance at each other, guilty looks on their faces. WILL eventually gets off the stage and goes to see BURT and CAROLE.]

BURT

Wow Will… that was… beautiful…

CAROLE

You even had time to practice with the set-up for the Benefit… Will, I'm just… touched…

WILL

It was… it was nothing.

BIESTE

We wanted to show our support and appreciation for what Finn did for us… so…

EMMA

Singing is a huge part of all our lives; this seemed to be the best way to do it…

KURT

Thank you… it means a lot to us…

[Suddenly there is more microphone static and tapping. Everyone turns to see most of the OLD DIRECTIONS on stage. For a moment, a look of pure anger passes SUE's face, and she starts towards the stage until she sees the NEW DIRECTIONS joining them on the stage as well, taking off aprons and setting down empty bowls and pots as they go. With the mass on the stage, BLAINE, MARLEY, and SANTANA step forward.]

SANTANA

Looks like great minds think alike… we, too, wanted to honor Finn in song.

BLAINE

We realized… it's been a tough week for everyone. And it's really easy for us to lose sight of what's important.

MARLEY

We want to keep hold of all the memories Finn has given us. We've… we've prepared a bit of a show for you. So… please enjoy…

[She steps back and the COMBINED DIRECTIONS take the stage, standing shoulder to shoulder as the lights dim. A projected image of FINN's face appears on the wall behind them as the music begins for the **WITHIN TEMPTATION** song **"MEMORIES." **As the song goes, a slideshow with pictures of FINN and his classmates (as well as those intermixed with Corey and cast mates) plays in the background.]

BLAINE, QUINN, KITTY

(singing)

In this world you tried,

Not leaving me alone, behind

There's no other way

I prayed to the Gods; let him stay!

JOE, MIKE, JAKE

(singing)

The memories ease the pain inside

Now I know why…

ALL

(singing)

All of my memories keep you near

In silent moments, imagine you'd be here

All of my memories keep you near

Your silent whispers, silent tears

TINA, ARTIE, SAM

(singing)

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life

I hope there's a way

To give me a sign you're okay

SANTANA, BRITTANY, SUGAR

(singing)

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go home

MARLEY, MERCEDES, UNIQUE

(singing)

Together in all these memories

I see your smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I'll love you 'till the end of time.

ALL

(singing)

All of my memories keep you near

In silent moments, imagine you'd be here

All of my memories keep you near

Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories…

[They finish the song and there's a longer pause before the audience applauds and begins to give them well-wishes. The visibily-emotional COMBINED DIRECTIONS embrace each other on stage, as the camera pans back to see WILL, SUE, BURT, CAROLE, RACHEL, and KURT giving them standing ovations.]

EXT. – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL COMMON AREA – LATE AFTERNOON.

[Everyone helps clean up from the Benefit. KURT and RACHEL talk to MARLEY and MERCEDES as they sort recyclables.]

RACHEL

I'm just… amazed… that was so thoughtfully put together. Who chose the pictures?

MERCEDES

We all supplied the pictures. Believe it or not, Artie and Sugar are the two who did the most work.

[ARTIE and SUGAR wheel by, balancing trays stacked high with silverware on them]

ARTIE

It was worth it. I think it came out great, and Sugar got the timing spot on for the song.

SUGAR

Yeah… since this is my last performance and all, I wanted to make it perfectly perfect.

KURT

You did that all and more. Thank you.

MARLEY

I just wish Ryder had been here…

[QUINN and KITTY walk by and stop at this.]

KITTY

Yeah I've been wondering where him and Puckerman Senior are. You think they ditched us on purpose?

QUINN

Puck won't answer my calls either. That's very much unlike him.

KITTY

Well, as the best blonde vixens that man has ever had the fortune to date, I say we pay him a little bit of a visit tonight.

RACHEL

We do appreciate the sentiment, but please don't cause more trouble for him…

KURT

Yeah… last thing we need is him going off the edge at the funeral or something…

QUINN

Don't worry. We'll be… gentle. Let's go, Kitty.

KITTY

Yeah.

INT. – PUCK'S BEDROOM – NIGHT.

[PUCK sits in his bed staring at the wall. He's disheveled, unshaven, and slovenly. He looks like he hasn't moved in a day and a half. There's a knock on the door]

PUCK

Go away!

[another knock, more forcefully]

I said go away, God dammit! I got nothing to say to you right now!

[sound of the door being unlocked and flung open]

What the fu—Quinn? Kitty? How'd you…?

[QUINN and KITTY barge into his room, each with a serious look on their face. KITTY puts a hair pin back into her head.]

KITTY

Turns out Bible Camp teaches you a lot of other things besides worshipping. I can break in through anything.

QUINN

Why weren't you there today, Puck? Didn't you get my voice mails?

PUCK  
Yeah. All 50 of them. I just… I can't do it.

KITTY

We all miss Finn, Puckerman. But you have to suck it up and come out to help support Finn's family. Have you even called them since the accident?

PUCK

No! What am I supposed to say to them?! Sorry I got your son killed?!

QUINN

… what?

PUCK

It's MY FAULT he's dead! If I hadn't left with those two whores, I coulda… I coulda made sure he was okay! HE wouldn't have been there!

KITTY

You don't know that.

PUCK

I DO! If I'd been there, instead of him… if we'd been walking home together…!

QUINN (cutting him off)

We might be mourning two dead friends! Or two other families would be mourning their daughters. They came today, you know, the ones Finn saved. And you didn't. I thought you were a man.

PUCK

I am! You just… you don't know what it's like…

KITTY

Look. You know from dating me that I have no problem telling you how it is, so here it is: Finn was a grown man. He made his own decisions. This was not your fault. Stop trying to blame yourself.

QUINN

Kitty's right. You can "What if" yourself all day long, but what it comes down to is that there's nothing you can do about it, and probably nothing you could have, either. Please stop beating yourself up over it. We're all hurting, and we need to be with and support each other... Not hiding out in our bedrooms.

PUCK

(sits back down on his bed)

S'not like it matters now… they probably all hate me for not being there…

KITTY

That's not true. Everyone is worried about you. Come to the funeral the day after tomorrow. If you do, I promise things will be better. And you can tell Burt and Carole everything you need to clear your conscience.

QUINN

I'm picking you up an hour before the ceremony. You better be ready to go. I won't take no for an answer.

PUCK

(grumbles)

You never could… or, you, Kitty, for that matter…

KITTY

Good. It's settled. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?

PUCK

I guess not. Was everyone else there?

QUINN

Everyone from our graduating Glee class, yeah. I think they were missing someone from Kitty's grade, but…

KITTY

… but our job isn't done and he's the next one on our list. We're on a roll; why stop now? Always good to see you, Puck, but we've got another fish to fry. See you Sunday. Do. Not. Try. To. Escape.

PUCK

I… I won't… I'll be ready, Quinn…

[The girls leave and PUCK sits back on his bed again, holding his head in his hands. He rubs his face and lays back, turning off the light.]

[COMMERCIAL BREAK.]

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like they were going between three different songs for the teacher's song: the one above, Candle in the Wind, and Let It Be. Since Let it Be was used in an earlier episode, I suppose that would have made it hard to use here. Personally I would have liked Candle in the Wind but I wonder how much rewriting that would have required, lyrics-wise.**

**Since this was a very early draft, I think they started being vague with stage directions and things like the slide show on purpose. From what I've seen, it gets worse from here on with the vagueness. The next chapter will be uploaded in December. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
